Silencio
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: MiriDeku. Quiere parar y al mismo tiempo no.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** Esto es mera satisfacción.

 _Surgió después de que escribía otro (el cual no terminé) y aunque sabía cómo empezarlo no sabía terminarlo así que me disculpo por la falta de acción(?)._

 _Necesito más de ellos._

 _Mientras escribía recordé una canción de Dolores Delirio... de ahí el título._

 _ **MiriDeku. Relación no establecida.**_

* * *

 ** _Silencio_**

Escucha con claridad el eco de sus respiraciones, está agitado y ve que su compañero también, luce extasiado e inusualmente hambriento; le cuesta enfocar la mirada y no sabe si es por el calor del momento o por la falta de luz en la habitación. Puede que incluso esté alucinando o que todo esto sea un sueño, que en realidad espera no termine.

Quiere recordar cómo las cosas han terminado así pero en realidad le preocupa más saber si la puerta está atrancada.

En un momento estaban practicando y al otro estaban besándose, con prisa y ansiedad; le había llevado contra los casilleros y el golpe metálico le alarmó pero no duró mucho su preocupación pues las manos ajenas juguetearon debajo de su playera y borraron todo pensamiento lógico que pudo haber tenido.

Le cuesta pensar, es tan irreal que no consigue formular ideas coherentes y por más que desee preguntar qué sucede las palabras se derriten apenas llegan a su boca.

El rostro que le ofrece es extrañamente cautivador, le intimida pero le gusta verlo. _Y quiere más_.

Se siente un poco indecente; lame sus labios y traga la saliva que se ha acumulado en su cavidad, percibe un gusto diferente y sabe que no es suyo sino de su compañero, y se avergüenza.

No es que le disguste pero realmente quiere saber por qué las cosas terminaron así, tiene miedo de lo que pasará después y sabe que necesita parar esto, mas no puede. Le asusta la posibilidad de que esto sea un impulso, un mero arrebato provocado por el encuentro que tuvieron; conoce al muchacho y sabe que no haría algo así sin verdaderos motivos pero el inusitado silencio de su parte le hace dudar. No ha pronunciado palabra alguna desde que le besó.

Trata de hablar pero tan pronto separa sus labios el otro los toma con los suyos y le deshace de nuevo. Siente su lengua dentro de su boca, acaricia su paladar y sus manos masajean su pecho; le hace jadear y con torpeza corresponde el beso, sus dedos pellizcan sus pezones y las piernas le tiemblan. Se aferra entonces a las puertas metálicas como puede, poco a poco sus piernas flaquean y se le dificulta mantener el contacto.

Hasta que el más alto le sujeta por la cintura, le alza hasta quedar a su altura y hace un asiento improvisado con sus manos entrelazadas; rodea su cintura con las piernas y su cuello con los brazos mientras intenta no romper el beso.

El mayor le presiona contra los casilleros y siente a través de la ropa sus músculos, y algo más en su propia bragadura; está caliente y comienza a sofocarse, las mejillas le arden al saber que el de cabello claro podría sentir su excitación; le figura escuchar una pequeña risa sin embargo el contacto viscoso le distrae otra vez.

Su vista está vidriosa cuando deja de besarle, respira agitadamente y se siente sordo así que no sabe si el mayor le ha llamado en un susurro o ha sido su imaginación. Le empuja de nuevo y gime, ha presionado su erección y una corriente sube hasta su nuca que le hace arquear la espalda. Y entonces advierte sus labios en su cuello, su cálido respirar le estremece y se refriega contra él buscando más sensaciones.

Le llama, cada letra cosquillea en su piel y se aferra al joven.

Continúa besándole y apenas nota que una de sus manos vuelve a tocar su abdomen levantando su playera. Se separa de él por un momento, sus ojos brunos le miran nublados y sin decirle nada le quita la prenda. Tan pronto se deshace de ella le sube un poco más y besa su esternón.

Llena de besos su pecho y se retuerce en el momento en que toma uno de sus pezones con la boca. Su lengua está caliente, húmeda y ligeramente áspera; no puede controlar los sonidos que salen de su boca y se esfuerza por mantenerla cerrada; ha cerrado los ojos y todo lo que siente es el cuerpo ajeno, sus manos sosteniéndole y sus labios tocándole. Se abraza a muchacho y debajo de sus palmas advierte la piel del otro, en un instante que no ha registrado se ha quitado la playera y supone que ha sido culpa de su individualidad.

Le ha llevado contra el suelo, está apoyando sus manos a sus costados y le mira desde arriba. Quiere parar y al mismo tiempo no. La erección en su entrepierna le está doliendo y verlo desnudo no le está ayudando.

Sí, no era la primera vez que veía al joven desnudo pero hay algo en el ambiente que no le permite pensar con lucidez, es demasiado erótico verle así, encima de él, sudoroso y acalorado. Se está mareando, él mismo se siente caliente y la cabeza le da vueltas al pensar en el fornido abdomen de su compañero. Con dificultad se pregunta si esto es normal, y se avergüenza aún más al saberse tentado por tocarlo.

Ver la sonrisa del mayor le enrojece más, gira la cabeza y evita su mirada, mas no puede evitar observar su cuerpo por el rabillo del ojo.

Observa tan silenciosamente como le es posible, su pecho sube y baja marcando más su musculatura, hay pequeñas gotas de sudor lamiendo su piel, haciendo caminos desde su espalda hasta su abdomen, bajando con parsimonia desde su pecho hasta chocar con el borde de su pantalón. Traga saliva con fuerza y cierra los ojos, tiene miedo y no entiende, prefiere evadirlo y cree que debería dejar de pensar en la lógica de todo esto.

Porque no la hay.

Suspira ahogado cuando vuelve a sentir sus labios contra su piel y se remueve al percibir sus dientes presionando con suavidad la piel en su hombro. Vibra discreto, sus labios dibujan su clavícula y continúa un camino imaginario hasta su estómago, pronto advierte una de sus manos escabullirse debajo de su pantalón y un sonido agudo se le escapa cuando aprieta una de sus nalgas.

Se sonroja y por más que quiera hablar no lo hace, no confía en sí mismo y teme lo que pueda decir. Calla, se queda en silencio y se desbarata cuando su mano rodea su cadera y se detiene sobre su notoria excitación. Ahoga un gemido largo en su garganta y en sus oídos resuena la grave voz del chico permeable. Entreabre los ojos y logra ver los orbes oscuros del mayor.

No entiende, cierra los ojos y deja de pensar en lo demás.


End file.
